Snowed in bound up
by Chen-chan
Summary: Rated M for yaoi and lemon. Ed was born with a trait so dangerous the state has been hunting down all who have it for generations now he's been snowed in with Roy eventual mpreg
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hohenheim of light paced back and forth in the Rockbell's living room. Today was supposed to be a nice afternoon meal with family friends but those plans went out the door when his wife suddenly went into labor. Which was very very convenient considering the Rockbells were the only doctors in all of Resembool (sp???? Is that how you spell it??? Please somebody tell me before I go insane…wait I'm actually writing this so I guess I already am). Still listening to his wife's labor pains with their first child was driving him mad with worry.

Finally the cries of a newborn spit the air. Excited calls of "it's a boy" echoed the halls before the simultaneous gasps of the Rockbell women. Pinako emerged from the bedroom carrying a bundle.

"How's Trisha?" the alchemist burst out.

"She's fine and resting, but I think you should take a look at this." The aging woman unrolled the blanket around the infant revealing his stomache.

"But this is…"

"I know."


	2. Journey

Ok first of all I have to thank everyone who's read this thus far and I'd like to say that next chapter the plot will actually get moving.

RoyMustangOMG-sadly knowing what that is'll have to wait a few chapters. Though I'm pretty sure you'll have fun with it once you know.

Lilia0-I know its cute thats why I couldn't resist writing it down...err...typing it. Anyways thanks for the spelling suggestion.

Wateria88-Thankyou for the spelling suggestion. I know its short thus far but that was just the prologue so I didn't feel it needed to be that long.

Also as for the spelling of Ed's hometown I think I'll try a different spelling everytime...or avoid typing it all together. So yeah here's the first real chapter so have fun.

Chapter 1: Journey

Roy Mustang half wanted to kill the newest Fuhrer. It wasn't that he had any dislike of the young politician who had suddenly risen to the rank of Amestris' leader, but this new policy of requiring all state alchemists to work in pairs either with other state alchemist or approved consultants had left him paired up with none other than Edward Elric for what had to be the world's dullest assignment. Even the paperwork from when he had been a colonel was surely an improvement. But no, he had chosen the rank of corporal and had to live with it.

Truth be told, he was grateful Ed was back in the country along with Al and their father. The three of them had somehow managed to return from that other world through a natural hole in the barrier that let them re-enter the world near the ruins of Lior. Hohenheim had then journeyed off and founded an academy for young alchemist free of almost all state influence-the only real influence was the massive property tax that the valuable land drew in- and Ed had surprised everyone by rejoining the state. Al had been approved of as a consultant but the boy had a cold that prevented him from accompanying Ed on this mission.

Their mission was relatively simple. A shipment of materials for the academy had broken down far to the north and they were to assist it and escort it the rest of the way. The mission was Ed's -after all the stuff was going to his father's school- and Roy merely had to tag along. It was somewhat humorous knowing Ed was now his commanding officer…sort of, Ed was a Major and he was a corporal in the same company.

Snow swirled around the train at a constantly increasing rate the farther they went. The fact that it was snowing didn't help Roy's growing agitation.

"So brat long do you think it will be until we get there?"

"You're not supposed to call me that anymore Mustang. It will be a couple days at least. Once we get off the train we have to go about 60 miles either on foot or somehow catch a ride."

"So are you excited to see your father again. I heard you haven't communicated with him since arriving in central?"

"Not really and what's with all the questions, you'd think I was a kid again being interrogated by you."

"Ahh now those were the days…" Roy shifted to the seat directly across from Ed's. "I'm just trying to pass the time no worries. So what do you think about Rais Zahi (1)?"

"The new Fuhrer? He's alright I guess, a bit odd but I mean he's really devoted to peace and weeding out corruption in the government so I guess he can't be all bad. Plus now there's finally someone in the State who is shorter than me."

Roy laughed. "Yeah you've grown some but I was beginning to think it was impossible for an adult not to be taller than you."

"Hey!"

"Its true."

"So, you just called me short I thought I made it clear that no one was to call me that corporal."

"But you just admitted it."

" I said he was shorter than me not that I was short."

"You also said finally."

"That doesn't matter."

"Does too."

"No it doesn't."

Roy was about ready to burst out laughing, that was if this fight didn't turn physical in the next 10 seconds. Amazingly, Ed managed to control his temper, for what had to be the first time Roy had witnessed it.

Finally calmed down, -was Ed ever really calm?- the younger alchemist changed the subject. "I wonder what he's hiding anyways."

"Hmm…"

"I mean he never takes off those shades off and there are no records of him other than about the same time I became a state alchemist he was employed as a clerk for some hotshot lawyer."

"Think we've got another homunculus for a king?"

"Nah, but something is majorly wrong with him."

The flame smiled. As far as he was concerned it was only this new policy about state alchemist that was annoying and that the appointed Fuhrer was so young, barely older than Ed and nineteen at the oldest. If anything he figured, he should be thanking the strange young man for what he'd done to the government. That and the total wonderfulness of watching Zahi address the people.

Plain and simply Rais Zahi was a gorgeous young man resembling Edward in everything but hair. Even there the two could have been mirror images of each other. While Ed wore his blond hair up in a pony tail or tied back in a braid as it was currently, the Fuhrer appeared to be a brown-haired version of Ed with his hair down. The two had the same jaw and nose and both had great asses. Yes, Roy Mustang, the flame alchemist, former general could admit to staring at full metal's rear end and it only took a quick glance to see much of the same from the Fuhrer.

"The only thing I can't stand is the fact that he makes us travel in pairs like this. What does he think that we're toddlers who can't handle themselves?"

Edward suppressed a laugh.

"Actually I think its kind of practical. I mean think about what happens if we do run into trouble. There isn't anyone out there who could stand up to the two of us in a fight on their own."

"Still most of us can handle numerous enemies on our own."

"That's the other reason he's sending us in pairs. Most people can't fight back against a state alchemist even with an army backing them, so if one of us went psychopathic serial killer on us they'd be helpless. Nobody wants another Ishbaal. This way we have somebody ready to stop a state alchemist from going around killing civilians."

The rest of the train ride passed pretty much in silence. There had been occasional comments regarding various villages they rode past and snippets regarding where each of the two were going- ala policy.

The two alchemist got off at the northernmost stop. From there the train would head West for some distance before eventually curving south. They, however, still had a long way to go.

The going was slow as Edward's automail kept sinking into the snow that continued to pour down mercilessly down on them. After about two hours Ed called for them to find some place to stop for the night, so they wouldn't freeze to death. About half an hour after that Mustang managed to locate a resort filled with numerous log cabins.

The two alchemists walked into the rental building and were greeted by the chubby owner who was as Ed would put it for years to come was "about as flabby as Armstrong is muscular." Roy decided he would do the talking.

"We need a cabin."

The man's eyes lit up. "Of course, of course. Might I recommend cabin seven. All our cabins are equipped with a years supply of food so you needn't worry about going to fetch any supplies in this ghastly storm."

"Why so much?" A years worth of food seemed to be overdoing it by quite a bit.

"You've never been this far north have you. Judging from your dress (2) I'd say that you've just come from central."

"Yeah, we're up here on business."

" Well that business'll have to wait for the storm to finish up."

"So how much do we owe you?"

"Oh just pay when you leave I wouldn't dream of limiting your stay during this god awful weather on account on you pocketbook. That is too say I don't want you leaving until the weather is decent again, and I won't take no for an answer."

Roy muttered something about that meaning that the man just wanted to squeeze as much out of them as he could which in turn received a hardy laugh.

He handed Roy two sets of keys and pointed westward. "Cabin seven's just over that ways a bit."

"Thanks." The Flame turned to leave grabbing Ed by his shirt collar. "come on." The pair left through the door colliding with a family of five as they did so. After a series of apologies they finally managed to get to their cabin.

Edward stared in amazement at the log building. Inside it had a massive fireplace, a luxurious sitting room, a bathroom with a tub the size of a small pool and as the owner had stated a whole year's supply of food. The young man was pleased to see that almost half of all the canned foods was composed of stew. Yes the cabin appeared to be perfect with a magnificent view of a lake and snow fallen everywhere. There was just one problem as Fullmetal discovered when he entered the only bedroom- there was only ONE bed.

The alchemists let out a scream before storming into the rentals building.

The owner seemed oblivious to his mood and asked cheerily. "What can I get for you?"

"What the hell were you thinking when you stuck us in a cabin with only one bed?"

The man stared blankly at him as if to say "Is that a problem." Thankfully it dawned on him before those words were actually uttered. "I'm so sorry, I just assumed that the two of you were lovers. After all what would two finely dressed men from central be doing out here if not to get away for some privacy."

"He told you we were here on business. Now can you please fix this."

"I'm sorry but the last multi-bedded cabin went to that family you ran into on your way out."

"Oh." The kids had looked so tired and cold there was no way he was about to kick them out of their shelter from the storm. "I guess we can figure something out.

(1) The Fuhrer's name is two Arabic names Rais meaning leader and Zahi meaning beautiful or brilliant.

(2) Just so everyone is clear on this by "dress" he means clothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Trapped

Ok, I'd like to take a couple moments to apologize for the horrendous wait. I let this sit/semi forgot about it and then lost my notes as to where this was going so I have to rebuild from scratch…besides what I kinda-sorta remember. I also have to do some research and reacquaint myself with FMA to get back in the right state of mind, but I do intend to finish this by Valentine's Day.

Yay more reviews.

Dragonfly91-yup here you go sorry for the overly long wait.

Ram of the Forest-thanks I keep worrying that I'm going to mess up and have horrible ooc-ness

Fullmetal komusume-aww come on you KNOW it would happen.

Ria442- shouldn't be obvious

RoyMustangOMG-yup 1 bedded cabin. I can't say much but Rais is DEFINITELY hiding something. You'll just have to wait and see.

Bar-Ohki-I suppose it seem rather suspicious how nicely situated it was. I'm so used to there being a resort or a bed&breakfast every couple miles it didn't really seem strange to me.

Chapter 2: Trapped

Edward returned to cabin seven just as the snow reached 2 feet. It was nearly impossible for the blonde to move through due to his automail and as the cabin door opened outward, opening in turned out to be quite the show. At first he worked to shove the snow away from the door, but the ceaselessly falling snow kept filling in all his work.

"Crud." He'd have to use alchemy, a thing he had begun to use much more carefully after learning that the energy to for it came from the lives of people from the world on the other side of the gate where he had lived for a couple of years. Sure using alchemy on his arm to defend himself upon being attacked was perfectly fine but using it to open the door was just cruel. Well if he didn't use it, he'd freeze to death so it could still be called self-defense. Where was Roy anyways? Not that the door could be opened from the inside, but the gesture of some help would have been appreciated.

Clapping his hands together he made an Ed-sized, which was by no means large, opening in the door. The alchemist quickly crawled through and clapped his hands together re-sealing the hole.

"Mustang," he called.

"Kitchen."

Ed lifted his flesh foot prepared to run and fight out who would get the bed and who would be stuck on the floor or with a chair in the sitting room. As he put it down, though, pain burst up through his entire leg. He yelled out as he crashed to the floor.

Roy was there in an instant.

"Ed! What happened?"

"Don't know. My leg just gave out."

"Your automail?"

"No the other one. Hey!"

Roy had scooped up the younger alchemist and was now carrying him to the sitting room.

"I'm not a baby I don't need carried."

"You just said your leg gave out. Do you want to make it worse by trying to walk on it."

"Not really."

"I thought so."

Roy placed Ed in one of the fluffy chair and placed his leg on the coffee table. He pulled up the pant leg revealing numerous fresh cuts and bruises.

"What the hell were you doing? These can't have been from looking around the cabin."

"I went to go get us a different cabin. If you haven't noticed there is only one bed here!"

The former colonel turned general now corporal did everything in his power to stop from turning beat red looking away rapidly. "I hadn't gone there yet." It was a lie but hey what Ed didn't know couldn't hurt him that much. "So did you get us a different cabin?" The dark haired man looked out the window at the rapidly falling snow. "It seems pointless to move now even if you did."

Ed shook his head. "There wasn't anything available. So we'll have to deal with this until morning."

The dark haired man glanced at the younger alchemist briefly before diverting his eyes. "You take the bed, alright. We don't want you leg getting any worse than it is."

Ed felt the heat rising to his face. There was no way it was that simple. The other alchemist would never give up that easily. There had to be a catch somewhere. "And wear do you plan on sleeping."

"The floor."

This was not happening, Roy Mustang simply was not that nice to Edward Elric. Temper raging the teen exclaimed, "What makes you think I'd want the bed anyways. I can take care of myself and my damn leg."

The boy leapt to his feet cursing as his flesh tore reopening his shallow scabs. He teetered dangerously before being caught in Roy's strong grip. The man returned him to his seat.

"You really think that leg of yours is alright. Even if it weren't for this storm I'd be hesitant to have you travel on it. Therefore, you need to get rest and let it heal."

"You can't order me around like this I outrank you now."

"Probably my biggest mistake was letting that happening Fullmetal."

"So what do you think happened to my leg anyways. Those cuts definitely weren't there before. And I didn't fall or something that would explain the bruises."

Roy looked at the boy's leg and pants. The pants were soaked to the knees and the boy blood caked the area. "Ice crystals," he murmured.

"What?"

"Ice crystals. That's basically what snow is. While you were out, they seeped into your pants and rubbed your skin until it was raw. (1) That and the fact that you were breaking trail both ways put considerable stress on it."

"Great so snow hates me too now."

Roy shrugged, he could say it an element of the weather could actually have something against a person or not but he wasn't going to counter Ed on this one.

"I'm going to make dinner. I'll bring out a bowl to you and then you can go to bed."

Something in his tone bothered the blond to the core. The man was being too nice and making a mockery of him. Roy was babying him.

"Stop it." He shouted.

"What?" Instant confusion spread across his face, he was trying to be helpful.

"You're treating me like a little kid, stop it."

"I'm not treating you like a little kid, I'm just trying to be helpful." His voice was raising in agitation.

"Yes you are."

Now in a full-fledged shouting match Roy lost it. "If I am it's cause your acting like a freaking baby."

Ed hurled a pillow him. "Get out. Get out."

His companion retreated to the kitchen lest the youth decided to hurl more damaging projectiles than pillows at him.

Ed buried his face in the chair. "Why does he always do this to me?" He spoke into the cushion. "He always treats me like I'm some 10 year old brat. I'm not a kid anymore." Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "Why can't he see me for me?"

(1) It can happen. Especially when going though deep snow.


	4. Nightfall

Ok people keep reviewing ok. It helps inspire me to get these out lickity-split. Even though I knew exactly what was to happen in this chapter I had a bit of writers block when trying to start but reading everyone's reviews reminded me how important it was for me to finish.

Purishirakun-Thanks for the input on the spelling. I figure I might as well play with the spelling if it varies so much.

JiraiyaWhitney-Sorry it took so long. I had left it on the backburner and then stuff happened to my computer. But hopefully you won't have to reread anymore unless you find the story so compelling you can't get enough of it. As for longer chapters, I am trying to get them to be longer but I also want them to cover a specific span of plot, but I'll do my best at making them longer. Go ahead and use that quote ^^; I'm glad you enjoyed it that much. Thank you so much reviewing.

Chapter 3: Nightfall

Roy figured it would simply be safer to leave the teenager alone for the time being. Edward was clearly stressed over something the older man had done…despite his own obliviousness to what he had done or not done…whatever the case. If Ed wanted to tell him, the boy would do so when he was ready.

Dinner had to be prepared anyways. Neither of them had eaten since that morning before boarding the train and it was quite possible that hunger was at least in part to blame for the teen's ill-temper.

He really did worry when it came to his former subordinate. Every time Edward received an injury or went missing, Mustang's stomach became a butter churn and his anxiety levels skyrocketed. As to why he cared so much, his reasons were continually changing; at first, the fact that the boy was a prodigy and something to look out for. Later, as he got to know him, the boy came to be a friend...in his own Ed-ish way.

More recently, however, that caring had become mixed -up with more carnal feelings. This bothered him to know end. Sure he'd done it with both guys and girls, but this was Edward Elric. The boy was still a teenager (1) and hadn't even been that when he'd first met him.

Letting out a half-frustrated sigh upon finishing cooking, he braved the sitting room. The golden-haired youth was curled up in his seat, completely and blissfully asleep. Glistening trails wound about his blotched cheeks revealing that he'd been crying for some time before sleep over took him.

The man felt the wave of guilt crash over him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know whatever I said would get to you that much."

The words were whispered on account of fear should he wake the boy, but he still found himself needing to say them.

Looking down he saw the boy's bloodstained pant leg. He'd been planning on cleaning it and bandaging it before Ed lost his temper but circumstances had delayed it. Gently rolling up the leg, he examined the cuts. None of them were deep, but their numerousness and the fact that they were on Ed's leg made Roy sick to his stomach. Carefully he washed and bandaged the leg applying antibiotic as he went.

Miraculously, none of his work woke the sleeping alchemist. He could either wake the boy for food at this point or let the boy sleep. Actually, that one was a no brainer. There was no way he'd wake the peaceful (for once) Elric.

"Ok," he thought to himself, "time to get you to bed."

He scooped the sleeping body and carried it to the bedroom. The food could be eaten at any old time. Cautiously he moved the covers and placed the sleeping blond beneath them. He let his hand trail through the silken locks of surrounding his face before heading into the kitchen to eat his share and clean up.

_Edward Elric was dreaming. How else could one explain how he found himself in a room surrounded by floating symbols? He recognized them as various astrological signs_ (2)_-he'd seen them in various alchemy books (usually extremely old ones that believed planetary movements could affect the outcome of_ _a transmutation.)_

_Suddenly the symbols began moving in a circle around him. Luna, Mercury, Venus, Sun, Mars, Pallas, Juno, Vesta, Ceres, Jupiter, Chiron, Saturn, Uranus, Pluto, Neptune, Gaia. They soon increased in speed, almost to the point of becoming a blur. Then, it stopped and before him sat Jupiter while the others faded away. Then, plain and simply, he woke up._

The room was freezing. Edward buried himself deep into the blankets trying to stay warm. Why was it so cold anyways? Wasn't there supposed to be a fire?

The teen sat up shivering. He noticed his companion laying beside the bed covered in no more than his coat doing likewise.

"Why is it so cold in here?"

Mustang let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Damn fire went out. You won't believe this but there's so much snow now that it filled the chimney to the top. We won't be able to build another for some time."

This was not good at all. After all Ed had several blankets over him as well as his clothes. And yet the bed was still freezing. It had to be worse for Mustang with only his clothes and jacket for warmth.

"So no getting the heat back until it stops snowing."

"Looks like it. We might be able to heat this place with the oven, but our gas is limited so we should probably wait and see what our options are until then."

"yeah…"

Ed glanced over at the other man. "Damn it," he thought, "Roy's gonna get himself killed if he tries sleeping there…he should at least have a blanket."

"Hey, are you ok?"

"hmm…"

"It's just its absolutely freezing in here and you don't even have a blanket. Take one of mine."

"Absolutely not. You won't stop shaking. You need each and every one of those blankets. I'll cope."

Ed thought for a second. There was no way he was letting Colonel Bastard freeze to death. They were soldiers damn it, hadn't they had survival courses on this sort of thing. Come to think of it there had been. The boy turned an extreme shade of red at the notion. God was he going to regret this.

"You know it's a big bed. There's room for one more."

Roy gave him an odd look. He hadn't been opposed to the idea of sharing the bed with the boy, in fact he was quite hopeful that he'd be invited to share one even if there had been multiple (bad carnal feelings bad), but the knowledge that Ed had immediately stormed back to the office to demand another room said that clearly the younger alchemist was. Hence, he'd surrendered the bed without complaint.

"I mean this way we both get to use the blankets and our body heat should help keep us warm."

Not one to kick a gift horse in the mouth, Roy made a scramble for the bed. A little too quickly, perhaps.

"Don't you dare try and pull something, Colonel, I mean Corporal Bastard."

Said Corporal Bastard let out a laugh as he climbed beneath the sheets.

"Contrary to popular belief, Edward, I both have and can share a bed in perfect innocence."

"Whatever. You're still a pervert."

"I won't do anything I swear. This is just so we can stay warm right."

With that it was time to let sleep overcome them. Ed snuggled closer to Roy at some point, while the other wrapped a protective arm around the younger. It was in this manner that sleep found them. And it was probably the best night sleep either of them had had in a long while.

(1) For this I'm figuring Edward's age to be 17. He was twelve at the beginning of FMA and I can't believe that covered much more than a year putting him at 13. Then I'm figuring that the movie took place another 2 years later making him 15 in that. Finally, it probably took another 2 years for him, Al and his father(yes I'm aware that Hohenhiem died in the movie but I'm figuring some miracle kept him alive…come on he's like 400 some years old he can't have died THAT easily) to get back. If I'm off on my earlier estimates so long as it is not more than those last 2 years just flex that final time frame.

(2) A chart of them can be found via google images

(3) I'm probably paranoid, but I keep worrying if this chapter turned out OOC. Either way I can't wait to read more reviews and get the next chapter out. Also, I'd like to thank everyone who has either subscribed to or favorite this for their support as well. God I feel like I'm at the Emmy's or Oscars or something. (Is there one for writers?)


	5. Central

Reviews make me so happy. I'm amazed everyone commented on my epic fail of math. That said I'm adjusting Ed's age to 19 going on 20 in February. BTW its October 26th at the begging of this fic. Yesterday I made a full outline of what's left (subject to change) and saved numerous copies in many places so as not to abandon this story for having no clue where to go.

Qw-thanks for reviewing. Math correction and review (for this chapter)# 1.

Wateria88- thanks for correcting my math. I intend to stick with this to the end. See if you can come up with theories.

Major ed groupie-yeah I get the age fix, oh well. Tee-hee, you're asking the right questions though…see if you can guess the answers. I'm glad you're enjoying this.

JiraiyaWhitney-Yay another review from you ^^; I wonder if you can figure out the significance of it being Jupiter (and could your enjoyment of the fact have anything to do with the title of one of your fics^^). Thanks for the advise I might go back and edit it later (after the rest of this has been roughly finalized). BTW I love long reviews they tend to be more helpful than rude (unless its flame) and I love seeing peoples theories if they so choose to post them in the form of reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying this.

LadyAirHead-Thanks. I watched the anime once all the way through 3ish years ago so feedback from someone you obviously knows what their talking about is helpful. Yeah I found out about the snow thing the hard way by walking outside for 15 minutes (school bus) after a blizzard (leg warmers serve a functional purpose in preventing this.) It wasn't nearly as bad Ed's is but hey he supposed to have been trudging through it for over 2 hours. And I do try reading through it to check for the mistakes (which I have now noticed) but I was writing it real late at night so, yeah I missed them. Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to enjoy.

Chapter 4: Central

In the Fuhrer's office the young man named Rais Zahi was having anything but a good day. Earlier he had the apparently not so intelligent inclination to hold an open Q&A session with any and all citizens of Amestris who so wished to show up.

While in his mind it made perfect sense for the nation's leader to know exactly what the people needed and wanted, it had proven to be a security nightmare. While he had several personal guards, the event was to be held in a large square that was neither cordoned off nor were the surrounding buildings checked.

At first, despite numerous protests from the military personnel he assigned to the meeting, everything ran smoothly. That was until two Ishbaalan boys made their way to the front of the crowd and asked for more funds for their village's reconstruction. Rais had laughed and said "of course." Then he made an idiot out of himself. He continued to say that aid would never be denied to Ishbaal and that it was his hopes that the Ishbaalan holy land would gain full independence by the end of his reign.

A riot had followed. The brunette had underestimated just how much racial prejudice there still was against Ishbaalans despite the official state police of aid having been in effect for three years. Some of the crowd made to attack the boys while a portion went to extend their wrath to the Fuhrer. This caused his guards to surround him and fire madly into the crowd while dragging him away. Chaos to ensued.

It took nearly ten minutes for him to successfully command his men to go protect the boys. It sickened him to find out one had to be sent to intensive care and the other, while less severely injured, was also in need of a hospital. He arranged for the boys to be treated in the military hospital, but the failure weighed heavily on him for the rest of the day.

He'd relaxed into his comfy chair behind his desk, when six of his top generals and "advisors" burst into his office demanding an explanation for his foolhardy agenda regarding Ishbaal. If he was planning on granting Ishbaal independence, he should stop draining the state's (their) resources in giving aid to the region. For that matter, why would he even consider disposing of any of Amestris' territories?

The young leader did his best to handle each and every one of the arguments. It was out of the question for the state to end the reconstruction process as the entire program was essentially the state doing penance for the earlier genocide. Second, relations between native Isbaalans and other Amestrian citizens continued to be stretched to the breaking point-the riots had been proof enough of that. Giving up the territory would further reduce the size of the border making it possible to reduce the military resources needed to keep Amestris secure. Additionally, an independent Ishbaal would benefit Amestris as a potential alley and trading partner. That coupled with the fact that Ishbaal would likely have her own customs tax might reduce the number of capitalists exporting their operations to Xing and instead focus their attention on Amestris.

Four hours of this "discussion" went on before the men finally left him in peace. Dusk had fallen and he removed his sunglasses. It was pointless to wear them indoors and at this hour no one who didn't already know why he wore them would have any business entering his office.

He lay his head on the desk. He really seriously needed some real advisors. The men who had entered the office earlier had arranged his appointment in hopes of gaining a puppet ruler whom they could control with ease. Little had they realized they were trying to lead a bull on a simple lead. It had every intention of goring them the moment it got the chance. Rais had fired as many of the initial group as he could justify but had been unable to rid himself of the remaining six. At best they were a thorn in his side. At worst, they could undo everything he was working for and he had no doubts those he had been rid of were attempting to destroy him as well.

These were the types of men who were accustomed to being in control. They pocketed tax money and worked for laws that benefited their own agendas. They covered up evidence that could damn them and had no intention of stopping.

Yes, even a single advisor whom he could trust would be a godsend. His current lack of them was not for lack of searching. Most men in governmental or influential positions quickly proved untrustworthy and there were few enough outside the state who had the expertise needed to guide the young leader.

When word had reached Rais that Hohenheim and sons had returned to Amestris, he had immediately sent for Hohenheim. There was a man with the traits necessary to advise him. The Elric boys to had potential; however, they were just as young and green as he was.

He let out a laugh at how annoying the situation was. Two months ago, Hohenheim sat across him at this very desk and declined. That it hadn't stopped there stupefied Zahi. The much older man claimed that didn't mean he would not offer Rais his support. He remembered the youth's parents and claimed that he could not deny their child genuine aid, but he would not do so as an advisor. The man had left thanking him for the honor of an audience and went and built his academy as far from central as possible while still remaining in Amestris.

Rais leaned back letting his gaze travel to the window. It was snowing at a fairly consistent rate.

"Odd," he whispered, "it's too early for snow. I guess those two alchemists I sent north'll be gone awhile."

He knew Elric had taken the mission dutifully but it still surprised him how easily the teen could separate from his father. From what he'd heard in whispers from the staff was that while Edward had accepted the mission, he lacked the normal enthusiasm that most soldiers had when being sent where they would see their friends or family.

There was a soft and consistent rap on the door.

"It's me," the voice on the other side beckoned.

"Hurry up and get in here then."

The door opened and the other entered. Soon arms snaked their way around the young Fuhrer and he embraced their blissful warmth. This was home and soon, hopefully, it would be the only place or thing he need worry or think about.

Author's Note-sorry this chapter was so short. I figured I should introduce the new Fuhrer and give you a few more hints as to what's going on with him. Next chapter will be with Ed and Roy though so do not despair. It should also be a lot longer too. Tata for now and remember Reviews make faster updates.


	6. Imprisoned

Warning contains Lemon

Sorry for the delay. My mother was up this weekend and there was no way I was going to work on it while she was visiting. Also as this is my first attempt at a lemon, I was very very nervous about writing it.

Thanks for everyone's reviews and keep them coming.

JiraiyaWhitney- Yeah its incredibly stupid that it doesn't let us double review . It's spelled Rais (and from what I can tell pronounced Rice). Anyways you'll just have to wait and see. Yeah really long chapter, based on word count 3x the length of the previous 2. I don't know what to say about the moodswings, but Ed and Roy are back. As always thanks for reviewing

Blackwolf2dragoon- ok thanks for joining the hoard of math correctors but the effort is appreciated.

major ed groupie- thanks I hope you enjoy his character

Ayu Ookami- and here you go with more. Thanks for reviewing.

Chapter 5: Imprisoned

Ed awoke feeling completely rested, yet something was definitely off. Roy was still beside(half on top of) him, making him extremely uncomfortable. Disoriented it took him about five minutes to figure out what he was doing in the same bed with Mustang. Amazingly he stayed completely still while he tried to remember.

"That's right," he murmured, "it was so cold last night."

But there was something more. The room was dark, yet it by his own internal clock it should have been at least midmorning.

The teen squirmed trying to get out from under his companion. At this point he really didn't care if he woke the bastard up. After all, half on top of, didn't seem like Mustangs vow of "complete innocence." Amazingly, the older man continued to slumber. Standing up in the frigid room, he walked to the dresser and pulled out his pocket watch. Faintly, he could make out that it was indeed half past 10. Why was it so dark?

He glanced at the window. Snow had built up blocking any view of the outside. Ed made his way into the sitting room. The room was just as dark despite having a skylight. Looking up at it, the teen quickly realized that snow had covered it as well. He made to shove the door open. The blonde was met with a resistance comparable to a freight train.

"Gah," he exclaimed. He was trapped in a relatively small space with Roy Fucking Mustang. Additionally he had packed nothing to do. No books. No research. Not even a deck of cards. Well he could always transmute one, but it didn't take a genius or an ethics committee to determine that that would be a frivolous use of alchemic energy.

He stormed back up to the bedroom.

"Corporal get your ASS out of bed this instant. We have a situation."

The dark haired man muttered something, Ed guessed it was along the lines of "five more minutes," and rolled over burying his head in the pillows. The blond threw a pillow hard into the man's side.

"I said get up." They were in a big mess and he needed the other alchemist to help him determine a way out of it.

Roy sat up looking disoriented.

"Fullmetal, what's going on? I was trying to sleep."

The Elric rolled his eyes.

"The cabin's completely buried…at least it looks like it."

The former officer sprang up making the same rounds the teen had earlier. While snow on the skylight only indicated there was snow on the roof, there was only about a foot height gap between that and the top of the highest window. For all intents and purposes therefore the cabin was completely buried.

Mustang let out a deep breath. This wasn't good. He had long since begun going elsewhere to vent his pent up frustration regarding the boy (after all to him Edward was still a boy) and to be stuck with him for an indeterminate amount of time could well cause him to lose his internal battle.

"I guess we'll just have to make the most out of being stuck together, at least it shouldn't be as cold in here now because snow insulates (1)"

"How can you just take it so calmly? We are trapped in here and all you can say is 'let's make the most of it.' What on earth is wrong with you, Mustang?"

"I'm not happy about this either." Ok so part of that was a lie. "But at least I'm trying to figure out what to do. We aren't going to freeze and we have plenty of food. That said we're both state alchemists and we should have the brains to make it out of this mess. Got that Fullmetal."

"If you're so smart why are you still an enlisted man."

"That was my choice. And I'm sure the great prodigy that you are can figure out why."

The dark haired man watch Edward calm down. He knew the kid hated him, so the explosion on the teen's part was to be expected. Just. It shouldn't have hurt that much.

"Alright," Ed's voice came in rasps as he tried to keep his temper at bay, "I guess we should figure out how we're going to do things. There's still only one bed."

"And here I thought sharing went so well."

The joke had been too natural and Edwards expression had been to priceless to resist. The teen opened and closed his mouth several times before throwing his arms up in surrender. That had surprised the flame alchemist who had expected a string of insults including such choice words as "Pervert" and "bastard" "Go to hell" and combinations of them such as "go to hell you perverted bastard." The unexpected response caused him to laugh until his sides hurt.

The corporal followed the major into the pantry where Edward immediately began sorting through the food. Wordlessly, he moved cans into various piles, including one in the empty trash can. Curiosity getting the better of him the dark haired man looked at the cans Edward was attempting to through away. Evaporated Milk.

"Figures you'd through away the milk."

"Cow juice belongs in the trash. The stuff's disgusting."

"And it will keep you alive if you're starving. We don't know how long we're going to be stuck here. We can't afford to waste any of it"

"Fine the evil white liquid is your share."

Mustang soon joined the Elric as they sorted through the cans checking expiration dates, seeing who liked what and determining what they would be eating when. Their meals passed peacefully and come nightfall Ed let Roy enter the bed without complaint, save for the fact he immediately moved to the edge furthest from the older man.

The truce had other perks as well, which Roy picked up on instantly. For one, he managed to have an entire conversation with the blond alchemist without it breaking into a fight for the first time ever. Additionally, they talked all the time. At first their conversations were in questioning why the other had neglected to bring anything at all to do. Then it shifted to their pasts.

Roy told everything with complete sincerity trying not to leave anything out. If the impossible happened and Ed did develop feelings for him (not that the completely platonic side of him wanted that to happen…the carnal side didn't really care) he wanted it to be for him and not some front he put up.

Ed in turn, told his elder about the final battle in the underground city and of the other world. He told about how their alchemy was paid for in the lives of the inhabitants and of all the people he had met while trying to find a way back to Amestris. The other alchemist had been shocked at the death toll of alchemy, but the blond simply stated that it was worse for him as there was the possibility of having known the lives he was taking.

"Why haven't you stopped using alchemy."

"I thought about it. If everyone stopped then sure, there'd be no need to use it, but…as it is…I think that it's still better to try and protect lives where I see it being needed. If the state falls apart then the death toll will be that much higher here. Anyways, I only use it in self defense now."

Roy found that it made sense that Ed hadn't used it for convenience. In fact he hadn't even see Ed transmute anything since returning.

As the days passed Ed began finding that he was attracted to his companion. On one side, there was no denying the man was good looking, even with an eye patch over his left eye. On the other, the more he learned about the man, the more he wanted to know. He craved every detail like a drug. Sometimes he found himself staring only to turn always quickly as a blush crept its way to his cheeks. Despite this he'd no idea where to go from there. The blond had long since realized he like other men and even had a few flings (they had come to nothing more than a bit of kissing) during his travels. Still with Roy, he dared not move and risk destroying everything, so he vowed not to say anything no matter how much he wanted to.

Before either of them knew it almost a month had passed and they began talking about the winter holidays and what they typically did during them. Ed was startled to learn Roy rarely picked up a random date to spend them with, usually he visited friends and their families. While, Ed had always spent them along with Al and the Rockbells.

Not surprisingly the peace hadn't lasted. One day they were talking about their plans for the future the next they were at each other's throats. Roy wasn't sure what started it but he wouldn't have been surprised if he had accidently let a short joke slip out of old habit.

"I can't believe you're such an ass. I'm not some kid you can just push around. I'm your superior officer and—"

"It doesn't change the fact you keep acting like a child."

"Like hell that makes any difference. I'm 19, an adult."

Ed had gone red in the face and tears were streaming down his face. He was about to say "I hate you" when Roy grabbed his wrist pinning him to the couch. (2)

"Don't start. I hate it when you go on like this."

The teens golden eyes widened and the Flame Alchemist's carnal side couldn't resist. He'd been without means of venting for too long and the beautifully body beneath him was just to inviting with his silken gold locks disheveled and laid out around him. If the blond rejected him, he could always claim it to have been a joke anyways.

That said, Corporal Roy Mustang went into for the kill and smashed his lips to one Major Edward Elric's.

Ed wiggled shocked but made no effort to break the kiss. This was not happening. He'd realized the crush ages ago, but Roy was famous for his womanizing record. The blond supposed Mustang was just horny and using the closest thing to a woman (Edward) that he could get his hands on. The teen didn't really care that much at this point though, being too jovial at even that.

He kissed back as intensely as he could manage, feeling Roy's tongue invade his mouth. When they broke for air, the older alchemist took the opportunity to attack the teen's neck with a volley of kisses.

Ed moaned his body craved more and he had grown hard pinned beneath Roy's toned body. Mustang too was painfully aware of his own erection throbbing painfully against the confines of his pants.

"Let's move this into the bedroom, ok."

Ed let out a pant, "Yeah."

The two stumbled into the bedroom kissing as they went and removing their now unwanted clothing dropping it unceremoniously to the floor.

Ed flopped onto the bed pulling Roy with him. The man removed the black elastic band constraining the golden locks freeing the last of the gold silk from the braid. He propped himself up inspecting the beautiful youth beneath him. Edward was indeed a sight to behold. Fully nude with his golden mane surrounding him like a halo, he could well have been sculpted by some pantheon of gods just for him. His gaze continued down to the fully erect member just begging to be taken care of.

Impatiently the teen pulled him down into another kiss. "Hurry up will you, I'm dying here."

Roy nodded making his way down the sunkissed body. He sucked on the every bit of flesh that he encountered on his trail until he reached the treasure. Hesitantly he grasped it resulting in a gasp from Edward.

He ran his hand up and down the length making good use of the enticing sounds coming from the boy. He wanted him. Needed him and his carnal side had no objections that could be used against it.

"Roy. Fuck. Hurry up and fuck me."

"Hang on. I need to prepare you first."

Without a moment's hesitation he inserted his first finger into that special entrance. Ed buckled and the unexpected sensation while Roy made to insert a second and then third finger making scissoring motions as well as thrust as he worked to both stretch out the virgin entrance as well as find that special place.

Ed shuttered and let out a "Fuck."

Bingo. The man sent several other thrusts to the spot before removing his fingers. The blond looked up at him following the loss of contact. Roy spat into his hand.

"This is going to hurt. I'll do my best to make this easy on you but there are no guarantees. If it's too much for you tell me to stop and I will."

"Hurry up and fuck me, bastard."

The dark haired alchemist did his best to slick himself up with his saliva and spread the teens knees even further positioning himself. In one swift motion his entered the body beneath him.

Ed let out a small cry. It had indeed hurt, but he didn't want it to stop, not if this was his one chance with his comrade.

"Move," he croaked.

Roy didn't need a second invitation. He thrust into Edward showering the teen with kisses. As the speed increased he could feel himself reaching the breaking point.

Edward too was close. "I think I'm close," he moaned.

It only took two more thrust to send them both over the edge. Roy collapsed on his partner and kissed him.

"That was amazing."

"Yeah, I didn't know it could be like that." The teen was sore but fully content.

Roy pulled out and rolled off of the blond. Beside him he continued to nibble at the youth's earlobe as he pulled the other into his arms. "Rest now."

_He was back in the room surrounded by the planetary symbols. Like before they spun at a rapid pace, before ending on Jupiter. This time as he stood facing Jupiter, the sign inched forward before passing it came in contact with his soft flesh. The touch was one of fire and it did not stop at his solid resistance. Jupiter continued to burrow into him. Edward let out a scream. The agony continued until the sign was no longer visible, completely merged within him._

The next portion of their stay passed with an accelerated pace. By day, they prepared food and continued with their conversations, but they often had sex as both a form of play and as a need to release. Often enough either of them would be cooking or doing dishes only to be met by the playful kisses of the other. Each touch was life and they both made the most of the freedom to have sex anytime day or night. The holidays passed with the two of them making a mock feast on the canned goods, but even better was the presents they gave in the form of sex.

Yes Edward Elric could get used to this. It was the First of January by their count and Roy's arms had snaked around his waist as he worked at dishes. He leaned in enjoying the contact. At this moment this was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life: going home to Roy, making love and potentially adopting a kid or two to make a family.

The depth of the snow had gone down and they could now peer out atop the endless drift. They could both hear scrapping but both of them had ignored it until a heavy thud could be heard on the door.

Realizing that someone was knocking Mustang released his lover as he and Ed raced to the door. Ed slid to a stop opening the door to reveal a stick of a man. He blushed realizing the smell of sex was fresh in the air.

Thankfully the man spoke up before either of them had to explain. "My brother sent me to check on you. He said there were two young men from central stuck in cabin 7 so here I am digging you out. There's a plow coming by tomorrow so you should be able to leave in the morning. If you leave then you'll only be charged for the one night, given you had no choice but to stay."

"Thanks," Ed stammered, before closing the door. Leaving tomorrow. He couldn't believe it. Somehow the teen had managed to delude himself that he and Roy would be able to stay like that forever and he had no idea where that would leave them.

That night, Roy made love to him more tenderly than ever in the preceding months. His hands glided over every curve slowly, meticulously working to memorize every bit of it. After all, there was no way Elric would want anything to do with him once he was free of his company. When they came, he felt as though the world was crashing down around him despite the sheer pleasure of it. This would be the last time, he was certain, and it broke his heart.

_The blonde alchemist stood before Jupiter. This time, the room was devoid of the other symbols. It was just him and Jupiter. Edward screamed when Jupiter rammed into him setting every neuron ablaze. Then it stopped. The symbol was completely a part of him. He stood alone in the dark room panting. His head was throbbing for some reason. Then, the full fire of before returned with something trying escape from within him. He fell to the ground writhing in pain. He screamed and cried begging for mercy from whatever was doing this to him. All at once it ended. Leaving his body Pallas sprang forth strong, vibrant and beautiful._

Edward blinked awake. Beside him, Roy slept peacefully an arm draped over the younger alchemist. Ed smiled snuggling closer in, letting sleep take him once more.

(1) Think Igloos people. They are nice and warm.

(2) I don't know why one of them didn't take the couch for sleeping arrangements.

(3) I'm just going to give people one random hint here. Try and figure out the mythology I'm using.


End file.
